This invention relates to a toy self-propelled automobile of the type which reverses direction when it strikes an obstacle.
It is especially directed to a realistically appearing toy automobile in which the reversing mechanism is integrated into the design of the automobile.
Toy automobiles which reverse direction when they strike an object are known in the art. Examples of such toys can be found in Lohr et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,021 and Saunders, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,831. In the toys shown in these patents, the reversing mechanisms were obviously add-ons of a type which are not found on authentic automobiles. Additionally, the reversing mechanisms shown in these patents utilize the shifting of gears to reverse direction of the vehicle. This can cause problems due to improper meshing of the gears when high torque motors such as pull string inertia mechanisms are used to drive the vehicle.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a realistically appearing toy automobile which reverses direction when it strikes an obstacle.
Another object of this invention is a reversing mechanism which is sufficiently sturdy to be used on a vehilce that is propelled by a pull string inertia mechanism.
Another object of this invention is a reversing mechanism that changes the direction of rotation of the driven axle in a positive manner.
Another object of this invention is a reversing mechanism for a toy automobile which does not depend upon the shifting of gears to reverse direction of the automobile but uses a sliding clutch mechanism.
Another object of this invention is a reversing mechanism for a toy automobile which will not accidentally change direction of movement during operation of the vehicle unless there is a substantial impact at the front or rear of the vehicle.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.